


Point. Drop. Call.

by 4ureyesonly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot summer days, M/M, Mutual Crushes, Party Games, Summer, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, TikTok, it's mutual they've discussed it, well they will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: Teenagers get bored on a hot summer day and decide to play a little game…Whoever loses has to call their crush, no matter who or where they are.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 349





	Point. Drop. Call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for the lightning fast beta on this. <3
> 
> Based on this [tiktok.](https://tiktokarchive.tumblr.com/post/190321884272/the-song-makes-a-boom-noise-as-the-kid-in-the)

The summer was a wonderful thing, really… There was so much free time to be spent with his best friends that Harry sometimes wondered how they managed to still find things to do after three weeks of hanging out every single day. Well, today felt like a slow one. They had all crammed into Louis’ family car and were driving around the suburbs, pretending to figure out their plan for the day, but really just enjoying each other’s company. The heat was unbearable, the car’s AC was broken and the tempo wasn’t enough for the open windows to produce a cooling breeze. They stopped at a traffic light and Harry could feel the heat rising up from the asphalt underneath them in the tips of his fingers, his hand carelessly hanging out the window. He’d hogged the AUX cord, blasting Spotify’s _This Is Fleetwood Mac_ playlist through the cranky speakers and nodding to Niall when he saw him through the side mirror, softly singing along in the seat behind his. The car reeked of teenage boys and the fading smell of countless cigarettes that had been smoked in it years before Louis’ mom had put the smoking ban in place. Just before the light turned green, Harry’s arm couldn’t take the heat anymore and he pulled it inside the car, angling his whole body inwards. 

“I feel like a rotisserie chicken,” he groaned, eyes scanning Louis’ profile to see if he could make him smile. The corner of Louis’ mouth turned upwards, not a full-blown smile, but Harry would take it. Would take any attention that Louis gave him at all. 

“We should go for a swim,” Liam suggested. “Shock the skin to stop the inside from over-cooking.” 

“Not how cooking chicken works,” Harry laughed. “But that’s a sound idea.” 

“Anyone know a good place?” Louis asked from the driver’s seat, slowing down and pulling over into the shade of a tree by the side of the road. His arm muscles flexed as he changed gears and Harry was mesmerized. How often he felt like a wide-eyed idiot, a deer caught in the headlights, when Louis turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow…he’d lost count months ago. 

“My parents have this little garden thing outside of town,” Niall perked up, leaning forward over the center console to turn the volume of the music down. “They told me there’s a lake by there the other day.” 

“And you’ve failed to inform us of this because…?” Louis turned back, tearing his eyes away from Harry’s intense stare. 

“It never came up,” Niall shrugged. “I think we might have to wait until they leave to use the shed though. I can call and ask if we can go?” 

“Do it Nialler, before Harry here starts rotating around a pole,” Louis smirked, licking his lips and facing Harry on the last part of his sentence. Harry’s cheeks were already slightly red from being in the sun for too long, but he could feel them heat up at the implication.

An hour later, the car was parked in a small parking lot on the other side of town, barely in the shade of another thirsty tree with the midday sun beating down on its roof relentlessly. 

“Only twenty-five minutes boys,” Niall sighed, looking up from his phone. Liam was playing _Candy Crush_ with an impeccable concentration and groaned in response, eyes glued to the colorful candies on his screen. 

Harry and Louis had been playing _Who Am I?_ a few minutes ago, throwing ridiculous questions around like ‘Could you see me joining the Avengers?’ and ‘Am I even a person?’ But they had gotten suspiciously silent. Harry’s stomach felt like it might flip with every second that passed, as the two of them stared each other down, unblinkingly. 

“Wait,” Harry pulled a face. “I’m not a person, I don’t like to wear clothes, I’ve been on TV, I’m divorced and I’m old…” 

“Yes,” Louis nodded, still not breaking eye-contact. Harry frowned, closing his eyes to let the realization wash over him. 

“I’m Kermit the Frog, aren’t I?” he whispered, eyes still closed. 

“Hell yeah you are!” Niall laughed from the back, leaning in-between the seats to get all up in Harry’s face. “You’ve got proper frog face, bro,” he pinched Harry’s cheek and Harry retaliated by hitting his hand. 

“You don’t have a frog face, Haz,” Louis playfully shoved the knee Harry had pulled up in his seat. 

“Yes he does,” Liam said still focussing on his game. 

“Only when you zone out and do that creepy stare of yours,” Louis gave in. “It’s quite a wonderful talent, turning into a frog basically at will.” 

Harry blushed at that. He only zoned out like that when he was thinking about Louis and, usually, staring at _him_. It was a bit creepy, but he couldn’t help it. Louis was just utterly, unfairly gorgeous. Harry let his eyes wander around Louis’ face, searching for any sort of disdain regarding his frog stare and found none. Only a light-hearted, open smile. Harry smiled too, looking down at the chipped nail polish on his finger nails and picking at it. A nervous habit. 

“Hey,” Niall called out, breaking the tension maybe only Harry felt. “We should do a _TikTok_!” 

“Ugh,” Louis groaned. “Aren’t we a bit too old for that Niall?” 

“No,” Niall rolled his eyes. “There’s this game going around where you point in a circle until the beat of the song drops, and whoever is pointed at then has to call their crush. We could totally do it while we wait for my parents to hand over the keys.” 

Liam pocketed his phone. “Alright,” he grinned. “I’m in.” 

“It’s easy to call your crush if you’re practically dating them, Liam,” Harry whined. 

“Not my fault you’re too in your head to ask yours out,” Liam teased, smiling knowingly. 

“Fuck off,” Louis said, jumping to Harry’s defense before he could say anything. Harry hid his smile in the headrest to his side and came face-to-face with a grinning Niall. 

“Alright,” he groaned and Niall set up his phone in the little holder on the vents above the car radio. 

“You’re gonna have to lean in a bit to be in frame boys,” Niall murmured as he got in position. “Louis, would you do the honors of pressing record?” 

Louis just nodded and pressed the button, flexing and stretching his fingers in preparation as Niall explained the premise to the camera and the music started fading in. They started pointing at each other slowly. Niall to Liam, Liam to Louis, Louis to Harry, Harry to Niall…But as the beat drop got closer they started getting frantic, giggling and sometimes pointing quicker than the person before them could raise their finger. The beat drop approached rapidly and Harry’s thoughts spiraled around what he would do if he had to call. Louis was sitting right next to him. Was this the moment to tell him the truth? What was going to happen? What if Louis rejected him and refused to even bring him home? He was on the other side of town without any money in his wallet. Maybe he could convince his parents to pay for an Uber… It came down to the last few points and Harry was properly panicking now, pointing in a rhythm rather than looking at when Louis would point. And then the beat dropped and they all froze. Harry looked up carefully to see that it was Liam’s finger pointing at Louis and slowly let out the breath he’d been holding. 

Niall silently screamed in the back while Louis just smiled and dug his phone out of his pocket. 

“You have to put it on speaker,” Liam leaned forward excitedly, trying to get a glimpse at who Louis was calling. 

“Oi,” Louis leaned away and pressed call. The silence was ringing in Harry’s ears until the first _doot_ sounded from Louis’ phone. Harry just wanted to go home at this point. Maybe have the earth swallow him whole. He looked down at his lap, brows furrowed, when his phone started ringing. 

“Dude,” he frowned. “Why are you calling me?” 

“Well,” Louis laughed. “I’m gay.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Harry replied immediately, over the gasps coming from the back seat. 

“I’m not lying,” Louis shook his head lightly, searching for Harry’s eyes. 

“Me too,” Harry grinned and the moment they actually locked eyes felt so monumental to Harry that he was afraid his smile would split his face. 

He reached over and touched the side of Louis face, thumbing over the slight crinkles by his eyes as he smiled. He hadn’t even properly realized what Louis had just confessed, yet his elation rushed over him like he was a helpless buoy and Louis’ blue eyes were an entire ocean. All this felt like an eternally important moment, yet it was only that, a moment. And the next moment followed because not even Harry’s helpless teenage love could stop the eternal flow of time. 

This next moment was even more breathtaking though, because Louis started leaning in, grabbing Harry’s sweaty, sunburnt arm and pulling him closer and Harry lost all semblance of control. He practically dove over the center console, the gear shift uncomfortably digging into his stomach, and pressed his lips to Louis’ in a bruising first kiss. Harry was now fully under water, yet he felt like this was the first time he’d properly breathed in months. Louis was pushed back by the momentum with which Harry had attacked him and started laughing mid-kiss. Nothing could’ve made it more perfect to Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I would appreciate kudos and comments or a reblog of [the tumblr post.](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/190352019259/point-drop-call-by-4ureyesonly28-evilovesyou)


End file.
